


Weeping Vilomah

by PotatoGhostHaley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Happy, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGhostHaley/pseuds/PotatoGhostHaley
Summary: Colleen is forced to come to terms with the fact that her daughter, her only surviving child, is missing. She braces herself for the worst as she discovers the hopelessness of her situation.





	Weeping Vilomah

**Author's Note:**

> This work is self-indulgent and not one of my best pieces, but I felt like sharing it. So, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please do not read this if suicide or general hopelessness triggers you.

  _April 2nd_

   I haven't heard from my daughter in weeks.I know something is wrong. I never should have let her go away to  _those people_. I've called the school so many times they won't take my call anymore.

   I went up to the school yesterday, but they insisted that there was no Katie Holt enrolled there. "Then, where is she?" I'd screamed insistently. They feigned sympathy, but kicked me out anyway. I sent emails to every relevant person I could think of, but they simply told me they couldn't help. Nobody involved with the Galaxy Garrison know who my daughter is.

   "We are sorry ma'am, but we have no record of your daughter. I truly wish we could help, but there is nothing we can do for you. My best advice would be to file a missing person's report with the police," a secretary told me.

   "It's her birthday tomorrow," I cried. I felt as if I was begging for her life. 

   "I am so sorry, ma'am." It didn't help.

   I am all alone now. A mother with no children. Does that make me a bad mother? My only job was to protect them and I couldn't even do that. They're  _gone_. 

   "Matthew, Katie,  _please_   _come_   _home_. Samuel,  _please bring them back to me_ ** _._** _ **Please, come back**_."

   Tears begin to stream down my face, but I didn't really feel them anymore. I've been crying for months. _Maybe, years._ Time doesn't really seem to pass anymore. Every second I even think about how I might never get to see them again, feels like an eternity. I'll never even get to know what happened to my daughter. If she's safe. If she's even  _alive_.  _ **My poor baby.**_

   I can't take it anymore. I don't want to do this anymore.  ** _I can't._**

**_I'm sorry._ **

**** _Colleen Holt_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  

_ April 2nd _

** Log #4078 **

  Hey, Mom! It's Katie! I know that I've been gone for awhile now, but I found Matt! I'm sorry, I haven't figured out how to get these to you, yet. I promise I'm doing my best. I really wish I could talk to you. I miss you a lot. I can't wait to see to see you again! I just know all this time away from you will be worth the look on your face when you see Matt and Dad!


End file.
